


Happy families

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [9]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Star Wars, Hera/Kanan, space mom and dad
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 1





	Happy families

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Star Wars, Hera/Kanan, space mom and dad

Hera never wanted kids of her own; it wasn't that she hated the idea of being a parent, she just never thought she'd be any good at it.

Kanan had grown up as a Jedi - avoiding relationships and other complications - and even once the Order was gone, he never expected to form a solid enough relationship that children would be in his future.

Yet, here they both are, with two children (not to mention a droid and Zeb), their lives in chaos, being hunted by the Empire, and neither one of them would change a single thing.


End file.
